


Jaime Lannister: PDS Sufferer

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Horror, Discrimination, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Partially Deceased Syndrome, Past Incest, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Trauma, traumatized characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years since The Rising it's finally time for Jaime Lannister to go home and live a relatively normal life. The only thing that has changed, is him (or so he thinks) but it affects everyone around him. How will death change his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime Lannister was dead. Well, actually, that wasn’t news. Jaime had been dead for a few years now. What was more relevant was that he wasn’t buried in the ground…anymore.

Jaime looked into the mirror he had been given by an orderly. His face was mostly the same as before, strong jaw, handsome golden hair…he still looked like Jaime, more or less. The Rising had changed some things, though. He no longer had those famous Lannister green eyes, now replaced with just-off-white irises and pinprick pupils, and his skin no longer held a healthy tan, but was white as death and his veins were visible. The veins were unsightly.

Jaime sighed (a pointless action as he didn’t need to breathe) and recited the words he had been taught. 

“My name is Jaime Lannister, and I am a Partially Deceased Syndrome sufferer, what I did in my untreated state is not my fault.” The words had been well rehearsed, Jaime preferred not to think about what the phrase meant. The fact that he had been found devouring a man’s intestines, a thought that disturbed him.

“Jaime.” A female nurse said as she came into the room. “Your father can’t come to get you, I’m afraid, but your brother in law will be here shortly.” She told him as she came forward with Jaime’s clothes (a new outfit, as his wouldn’t come clean) and his cover up and contacts.

Jaime took the contacts first. He saw at once that they didn’t match his natural eyes. “These aren’t mine.” He told her, looking questioningly at her. 

“Yes they are, luv. Your eyes are too unique to match without special orders. You’ll have to make do.” 

Jaime relented and put in the contacts. They looked stranger and more unnatural than the white eyes… She had said his brother in law was coming…that meant Robert. If Jaime wasn’t in such a hurry to go home, he would have waited until his father, or Tyrion could come get him…

The makeup was harder to get right. It was hard to get even, but at least it matched. When Jaime was done, he looked almost himself again. A hand to the back of his neck felt the little hole there where he would get his ‘medicine’ every day, or else go rabid. 

Jaime took his clothes to dress behind a curtain, wondering if Robert would bring Cersei. He hoped so. He missed his sister, his twin, his other half. Maybe she could make him feel alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime lit up when the door opened and his beautiful sister walked him along with his fat and less attractive brother-in-law, whom Jaime had always disliked. He was surprised (and mildly concerned) to see none of Cersei’s children had accompanied her.

“Sister!” He exclaimed happily. Cersei looked in his direction and sidestepped his attempt to embrace her. This was even more confusing, considering how...close they had been before his accident. Jaime pushed down the reminder of the bright lights and screeching tires and honking horns that was the last thing he recalled of his first life. He didn’t want to remember that again. 

“Brother.” Cersei said, tersely and politely. “How wonderful to see you again. You would not want to smear your makeup.” She wants to kiss me. Jaime thought. But she can’t because Robert is here.

Jaime nodded as though he agreed with her. “Where are the children?” He asked, Cersei, wanting to see Myrcella and Tommen almost as much as Cersei herself. “Did your brain rot away, Jaime?” Cersei asked, colder than Jaime expected. “It’s Friday. The kids are in school.”

Oh. That explained it. Jaime was still surprised by the coldness with which Cersei told him that. Jaime merely thought they might have gotten the day off to come get him…wasn’t that reasonable? He was their uncle, after all…

“Can we go home then?” Jaime asked his brother in law who was filing papers accepting responsibility for Jaime’s actions. Jaime was fine as long as he got his medicine, he didn’t know why they needed to treat him like he wasn’t human. 

Robert waved his hand dismissively. “I’m almost done with these forms. Go sit in the car if you’re so anxious.” That’s rude, even for Robert. Jaime thought, before turning to his sister to join him, only to be brushed off again, which was unlike Cersei. He didn’t understand. Shouldn’t his family be happy to see him? Especially his sister? He had been on the way to her home when the accident happened…

Jaime went out to go and wait for them in the car. He sat in the back seat, and looked out the window. He saw a newly ‘rescued’ ‘PDS Sufferer’ being brought to the treatment centre. Jaime could see that he (maybe she? It was hard to tell when they were like that) had been tazered until unconscious. He remembered the day they found him, in some wooded area south of Rosby, tearing at the intestines of some poor unfortunate man. Jaime shuddered at the memory, as he remembered the gory scene. He wished those thoughts would stop. He could still hear his own feral growling as he tried to attack another. His body shook involuntarily. Suddenly, Jaime didn't want to be cooped up in the car anymore, and he put the window down to let in air that he didn't need. He felt a phantom shock of pain to his unfeeling body when he recalled how they had tazed him, before the pain sensors had been dulled by medication.

Jaime didn't know how long it had taken him, but soon Robert and Cersei were coming out of the treatment centre, Jaime still felt the effects, but he had been told this was a good sign, so he didn't say anything. Still....he couldn't wait to be alone with Cersei, she would make him forget. She always did.

Neither said a word to Jaime when they got in the car. Jaime couldn't help but feel like he was being viewed as a burden, rather than a family member. He hoped it was just his imagination, and that things would be back to normal soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it is to write a flashback/panic attack for a character who doesn't breath or have a beating heart.


End file.
